random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UltimateMegaGeo
Welcome Hey UltimateMegaGeo, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited Squidward, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Alternate Phineas (Talk) 11:46, March 30, 2012 Tree Dee Ess Friend Code 4940-5681-4585 You said you wanted it... DAFUQ YO 20:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!??! seriously, im just saying what you said on ur userpage. ITS ON UR USERPAGE. i dont know wut ur talking about. im not trolling, and ive never been on chat before. so i herd u liek 21:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Custom Ownership Template }} Hi Bored alsoSuperGuy8 12:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I put my enemies in the stir-fry and showed the cook some love. you mean this image? 17:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) REEPLII K. I'll try to pwn u dis weekend... with mah SECRET weapon... It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! 00:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wrong Zelda Wiki!! I went to 12-31-50, then did a date note.... and I realized I made it unreadable. So you can delete it. It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! 13:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Something cool I found That is pretty cool brah. Thanks for showing it to me. :P BTW, there's an error with your signature. When I click "talk", it sends me to http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3Ae instead of http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:UltimateMegaGeo . Just figured I'd let you know. The WonderKat (Talk) 15:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I went to the movies today, and I saw that during Ice Age's new movie, a SIMPSONS 3D SHORT WILL PLAY! That is all. It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! 17:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 3DS Code Heyo! My 3DS code is 1590-4735-1089. I'm from the Club Penguin Wiki. Thanks! :) Shrimp RE: 3DS Sounds good :) -Shrimp You sir have a win avatar. Fists of Furry here is the link ♪Again today I will go soaring through the sky!♪ 02:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) K Okay. BTW, even if the word is censored by the grey bar thing, it still shoudn't be said. Please censor it fully next time. ♪Again today I will go soaring through the sky!♪ 02:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Quick Question The day I lost my 3DS was a both a very joyous and depressing one. It was a typical afternoon in November 2011. My family and I were going to go see The Muppets in theaters, which I had been looking forward to for quite some time, yes. I had brought my 3DS along in hopes of gaining some StreetPasses. While it was a fine goal, the way it was executed was a poor one indeed. It was in my coat pocket - I wore a coat because it was wintertime, see - but my coat pocket was open, so the contents within could easily fall out given the right gesture. And thus, my 3DS, with Ocarina of Time 3D (the only 3DS game I had at the moment) fell out, which I didn't know until the end of the filme. Despite our efforts as the credits rolled, I, my family, and the theater staff couldn't locate my device, and we came to the conclusion that someone had stolen it. Therefore, on the car ride home, I sulked, knowing that this handheld, which I had taken with me practically everywhere I went since I got just a few months ago, was never rest in my palms again, and I would likely not have a 3DS until the next year when I would be able to afford another one, which would be an excruciating weight giving all the new, great 3DS finally coming out (Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, etc). The next few days, I was forced to resort to playing games on my elder DS Lite, which had been collecting dust since I got my 3DS. I started to bond with it once more. The weeks passed, and I ended up accepting the fact that I would never get my 3DS back. Nevertheless, my mother kept up with her efforts to call the movie theater where my 3DS has mysteriously disappeared, and, miraculously, a day early the next month, the theater finally reported that they had the 3DS back in their possession. After doing a break-dance in joy, my paternal guardian and I drove back to the theater and retrieved back the device, which they claimed they had simply found in the hallway somehow. I hardly cared though - my beloved 3DS was back in my hands - and we departed, with the theater employees saying that my having a Zelda game in the system was a good choice. The return of my 3DS hasn't gone perfectly though. I sadly learnt that all of the content in my 3DS was gone, including photos in Nintendo 3DS camera, my saves in OoT 3D, folks on my friend list, and the like. I spent the next few days regathering that which was lost, and my system remains with me to this day. During the period of my 3DS's absence, I might add, I had counseling on various video gaming websites I went on, telling them that I had lost my 3DS, and they offered me comfort, including on this very wiki. Some even offered to track the activity of my 3DS such as if anyone was online on it or using any of the applications! tl;dr: I go see a movie with puppets, I lose my 3DS and bawl for a couple hours, get some help from strangers on the internet, man up and go back to using my DS like a boss, learn that my 3DS has been found, throw away everything that I learned over the days I was without it and get it back, see that all my stuff in it is gone, and not give a fawk about that because - hey, I was lucky enough to find it, amirite? Fin, --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 22:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and P.S., I do not secretly think that Homestar is a jerk. Hai. Let's talk. 20:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Come Back D; Please come back to Random-ness Wiki, We all miss you D: Kh2cool (talk) 13:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Err... I... didn't... block any pages... recently... So.... yeah. His eyes are watching you. 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) kk it was gunz happen i teld ewe